


Ginger beast/Руде чудовисько

by ola_ukraine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Gingerpilot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern AU, Some Humor, UST, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: - По. По, тпру, надто швидко. Я тебе майже не розумію. Яка кішка і як вона опинилася у тебе? Дихай, - скептично пролунало в слухавці.По зробив вдих, а потім видих.- Швидше за все це сусідська кішка.- Логічно, - усміхнулася його співрозмовниця.Саме так все починалося)





	Ginger beast/Руде чудовисько

По намагався зрозуміти, що тут відбувається. Кросворд не розгадувати. Гіпс на нозі, здавалося, глузливо витріщався на нього. Демерон не любив бездіяльність, вона його гнітила. Він би із задоволенням перебрав зараз якийсь двигун. Ісусе, він навіть зібрав і розібрав би свій старенький Харлей, який забрав на тимчасове зберігання Фінн. У напіввідчинине вікно задувало весняною свіжістю, але вставати По не думав. Ліниво переводячи погляд з кросворду на прочинене вікно. Фіранка, ніби грайливий привид ледь-ледь здригалася в танці.  
      Як раптом до кімнати вскочила кішка. Руда нахабна морда подивилася на Демерона і примружилася. З підвіконня руда зістрибнула на підлогу. Озирнулася. По впоравшись з подивом, і смачно сказавши "От, лайно!" - все ж встав. Кішка зглядливо повернула на шум голову. Оцінила сили і з гучним "няв" стратегічно піднялася на кухонну шафу. Він спираючись на канадку ліктем, спробував другою канадкою дістати нахабу. Кішка гучно нявкнула і зрозумівши, що їй нічого не загрожує почала вмиватися.  
      - Сволота, ти! - констатував По швидше, щоб висловити своє обурення, ніж образити кішку.

      Він вирішив зателефонувати Рей. Трубку подруга Фінна зняла раза з десятого. На що Демерон був обурений, роздратований і тільки тому почав говорити сто слів за хвилину.  
З усього його чистого потоку свідомості Рей зрозуміла те, що потрібно.  
    - По. По, тпру, надто швидко. Я тебе майже не розумію. Яка кішка і як вона опинилася у тебе? Дихай, - скептично пролунало в слухавці.  
По зробив вдих, а потім видих.  
      - Швидше за все це сусідська кішка.  
      - Логічно, - усміхнулася його співрозмовниця.  
      - Але я не дружу з сусідами і ні у кого з них немає кішки. Фазма, що праворуч від мене обіцяла набити мені пику, коли я влаштував вечірку. Гидкий чувак навпроти переїхав і там зараз живе чи то його племінник, то чи онук, якого я не бачив ще жодного разу. - почав перераховувати він.  
      - Сусідів знизу і зверху ти до уваги не береш?  
      - Ну ... - протягнув По з кепкуванням.  
      - Як я могла забути!  - Зітхнула Рей в слухавку, скоріше для себе, ніж для нього.  
      - Загалом, мені потрібен хтось, хто б допоміг мені з кішкою.  
      - Гараздоньки, я приїду, - фиркнула вона.

      Демерон подивився на кішку. Пошкандибав до вікна і закрив його. Присів на стілець. Запустив пальці під кромку гіпсу, почухав ногу задумливо. Гіпс його дістав і під ним шкіра зуділа страшенно. Кішка не збиралася злазити.  
      - Слухай, - звернувся він до неї, не сподіваючись на відповідь: - може полюбовно розбіжимося? Зістрибуй.  
      Руда задумливо вгризлась в свою задню лапу, розтопиривши пальці.  
      - Киць-киць, - спроба була жалюгідною.

      У двері постукали. По здивувався оперативності Рей, вона ніколи не спізнювалася, але з урахуванням, що з Фінном вони жили в Ромфорд, а він жив у Стратфорді, то так швидко приїхати вона не могла. Демерон кинув злісний погляд на кішку, яка зацікавлено підняла голову. По пострибав відкривати двері. Попередньо голосно закричав "Почекайте"  
За дверима стояв рудий, так само, як і кішка хлопець. Його волосся було в безладі, пасма спадали майже на очі. Шкіра була болісно блідою, навіть ластовиння на ній було бляклим. Під його очима залягли темні кола. Губи були потрісканими. На його лівій руці на тильній стороні долоні По зауважив мозоль. Червона футболка не додавала йому здорового вигляду, а бувалі спортивки майже спадали з худих стегон. Рудий нервово почухав, зарослу щоку, а потім окинув своїми зеленими прозорими очима його постать гордовито, так ніби він тут був крон-принцем, як мінімум. Демерон хмикнув.  
      - Привіт, я ваш сусід, - сказав хлопець, стиснувши губи. Голос був тихим, але слова були чіткими.  
      - І тобі не хворіти.  
Рудий зітхнув, даючи собі час і щось прикидаючи в умі. Він болісно звів брови до перенісся і запитав: - Ви не бачили мою кішку?  
      - Таку руду, з рожевим носиком? - По серйозно подивився на хлопця.  
      Рудий кивнув і прикрив очі стомлено, помасажував скроні. Демерон ляснув хлопця по плечу.  
      - Вона в мене. Проходь.  
      Його нагородили убивчим поглядом. По відсунувся, що на канадці було не дуже-то й зручно робити. Хлопець, відразу ж чітко карбуючи крок, не зважаючи на втомлений вигляд, пройшов в кухню, де і була кішка. Демерон задивився на чудову дупу гостя і зрозумів, чому штани з рудого не спадали. По здригнувся, коли почув.  
      - Міллісент, негайно злазь з чужої шафи, - тон був зі сталевими нотками, таким тоном можна було віддавати накази на поле бою.  
      Через мить пролунав глухе "гуп". Кішка зістрибнула, але минувши господаря, підійшла до По. Потерлася об його гіпс.  
      - Зрадниця, - пирхнув рудий.  
Демерон посміхнувся.  
      - До речі, я - По, - він сперся на канадку, так що можна було побачити вени, що роздувалися від напруги на його передпліччі. Простягнув руку.  
Рудий подивився на його передпліччя, моргнув, потім перевів погляд на простягнуту руку.  
      - Армітаж Хакс.  
Долоню у нього була холодна, вузька, але потиск виявилося напрочуд сильним.

Кішка вмостилася біля ніг По і було враження, що не збиралася нікуди йти.  
      - Здається вона тут жити зібралася, - добродушно хмикнув Демерон і подивився на свої ноги і кішку.  
      - У мене немає на це часу, - зітхнув Армітаж і відпустив його руку, сів навпочіпки.  
      У По перехопило подих і якби не такі події, він би точно впав.  
Міллісент скрикнула, вп'ялася в шкіру руки зубами, так, що тонка, ніби папірус вона піддалася. На зап'ясті хлопця тепер красувалися червоні смужки крові, зате кішка була у нього в руках. Міллі поспішно почала зализувати укус.  
      - Вона з характером, - сказав Демерон і його голос став трохи захриплим.  
      - Руде чудовисько, - погодився Армітаж і його голос потеплішав. Він випростався, зарився довгими пальцях в м'яке хутро, заспокоюючи, погладжуючи.  
      Дихання По остаточно збилося, від цього видовища.  
      Пролунало голосне муркотіння. А Демерон подумав, що він теж  би мурчав під неквапливими дотиками цих пальців, долонь.  _Матінко рідна, за що йому це все?_  
      - Може ти хочеш чогось випити? - випалив По перш, ніж зрозумів, що це була лише думка, що він щойно промовив вголос.  
Хакс зітхнув, подивився на нього, ніби він гідний жалю.  
      - Мені ще схему перепаювати і креслити на завтра. Я вчуся і працюю на відміну від ... - він кинув виразний погляд у бік Демерона.  
      - Тобі ніхто не говорив, що ти козел? - багатозначно протягнув По від такого нахабства. - Я теж працюю, між іншим.  
      - Ким це? - Дві пари зелених очей пильно дивились на По Демерона.  
      - Я автомеханік, - посміхнувся Демерон, почухавши нервово шию.  
      І тільки тут Хакс розглянув помешкання. Плакати з машинами і схемами двигунів, на столі стояла лялька, зроблена зі свічок запалювання.  
      - Що ж, вибач, - сухо відповів Армітаж, попрямувавши до дверей.

      Двері відчинилися перед його носом. Він відсахнувся, кішка невдоволено мявкнула. На порозі стояла Рей. На обличчі Хакса з'явилося незадоволене впізнавання, але висловити його йому не судилося. Міллі вивернулася в руках Армітажа і кулею вилетіла в коридор. За нею слідом понісся горе господар.  
      Рей закрила двері за ними. І підійшла до По.  
      - Господи! По, як же тобі не пощастило-то! - обняла його.  
      - Чого це раптом? - він здивовано подивився на неї.  
      - Пам'ятаєш про ту дупобіль, що вчиться зі мною на одному курсі?  
      - Моралофаг, який не помітить динозавра в своїй ванні, тому що це йому незручно, - згадав По з посміхом фразочку Рей.  
      - Це він - твій сусід і господар рудої кішки, - урочисто проголосила Рей.  
     _\- Який я, придурок! - в серцях подумав Демерон._

__


End file.
